A normal family
by grimmswan
Summary: Monroe, Rosalie, Nick, Adalind and Kelly at a craft fair. Adalind get's a little insecure, Nick assures her, fluffyness ensues


Hell must have frozen over. Because Nick Burkhardt was actually able to go to the craft fair with his family.

He and Adalind had been able to get Kelly ready in enough time and without interruption to go with Monroe and Rosalie when they invited them.

It was a chance to do something normal. Like a normal family.

Other people might find it simple, lame or boring, but they didn't have to deal with threats to loved ones or themselves on a daily basis.

Adalind pushed Kelly in his stroller while they all walked. Monroe sometime jumping ahead of the group when he spotted something of special interest or high quality that he thought if he did not get right that moment, someone would take it. And _that_ would be a great travesty.

Though in truth, they are were all able to find things of interest.

While Adalind and Rosalie were looking at some handmade scarves one vendor was selling, Nick decided to get some drinks for everyone.

He had just been handed the four cups of organic fresh squeezed right in front of him lemonade, when he spotted the three women giggling and looking at him.

You didn't have to be a detective or a grimm to figure out they were checking him out.

Not really a big deal. He and Hank had gotten a lot of that over the years. Most of the time it was funny. The best time being that little old lady, who turned out to be the El Cacuey.

He would have just laughed it off now, like he did every other time, but when he looked to walk back toward the group, he could not help but notice Adalind's reaction. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw her try to shrink in on herself. She pulled her button up closed and covered her stomach with her arms. Hanging her head, she then busied herself with adjusting Kelly's blanket, something Nick was certain didn't need to be done. She was purposely not looking at him or the three young women, who were obviously trying to catch his attention and flirt.

Rosalie looked at Adalind with concern and loving sympathy, understanding that there must be some insecurities the blonde was feeling. She then looked at Nick and an understanding passed between them.

First handing out the drinks to everyone, Nick put his arm around Adalind and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. When she looked up at him questioningly, he said

"Did you think I didn't notice"

Adalind blushed. damn it, the man saw everything.

She glanced up at the women who had been trying to flirt with Nick. Their demeanor was that they had seen Nick and registered that he was taken and had a baby. So he was therefore unavailable. They accepted it and were all ready moving on to the next.

Adalind felt foolish. It wasn't like she had expected Nick to flirt back while he was with Monroe, Rosalie, her and a baby. But for a moment, she had realized how not perfect she was, and that it was a miracle Nick was with her at all.

"Look at me" he whispered softly "you are more than just physical beauty. You are smart, passionate, and an amazing mother."

Adalind looked away with embarrassment, but Nick tilted her head back and continued

"Please, do not compare yourself to anyone, I can say with absolute certainty that there is no one on this earth like you." Then he grinned "I can't imagine anyone else able to make me as crazy as you"

She elbowed him lightly, smiling and shaking her head. Leave it to Nick Burkhardt to alleviate her insecurities and make her laugh.

Rosalie saw the exchange and could not keep the smile off her face. Nick and Adalind's story was without a doubt the strangest, and most unlikely (including herself and Monroe's). But it worked.

Somehow, two people, who should have killed each other a dozen times over the years, worked.

With how they were together, it almost seemed like fate. It made Rosalie wonder if soulmates existed and if destiny had a wicked sense of humor.

Monroe decided to come bounding toward them with great excitement.

"I found this handmade rattle for Kelly. The guy even painted a wolf and a fox on it when I asked. Isn't It awesome."

They all laughed. Nick still had his arm around Adalind. He dropped his head and moaned into the crook of her neck.

"Just what Kelly needs, a noisy toy. He doesn't have nearly enough of those"

But Nick and Adalind thanked Monroe for being so thoughtful. Though Nick was pretty sure part of Monroe's thoughtfulness for buying the toy, was payback, for all the times Nick had annoyed him back when he was a beginner grimm.

Rosalie handed Monroe his drink Nick had gotten him, and they all continued walking.

Nick kept his arm around Adalind, sometimes toying with her hair, sometimes leaning in close to comment about something in her ear. Nothing really important, just observations about whatever peaked interest at the time.

Monroe gave Rosalie a questioning look. "Did I miss something"

Rosalie just shook her head. "I'll tell you later"

Monroe just shrugged, must be a Nick and Adalind thing.

Nick placed a kiss on top of Adalind's head. She looked up at him and smiled, then leaned in closer to him. Nick tightened his arm around Adalind and moved his thumb over the area it rested.

Anyone looking at them would see a family.


End file.
